Everything Changes
by Strawberrykin
Summary: Carol is moving in with Dennis and Ed is devastated. But everything is about to change for everyone...forever. ***Now (finally, after a long delay!) finished!***
1. A Kiss is Just a Kiss

__

I'm a big Ed and Carol fan, so keep that in mind as you read this fanfiction. It's just a story based on an idea that I had recently. I hope that you'll enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the show Ed or any of the characters. This fanfiction was written purely for fun and entertainment. 

*******

Chapter One: A Kiss is Just a Kiss

*******

Ed Stevens sat in his office, drinking his millionth cup of coffee and staring dejectedly at the photograph clutched in his hand. It was a fairly recent picture, taken last May. From the picture, his own face smiled out at him, his arm around Carol's shoulders as the two of them posed for the snapshot at the prom. He inwardly cringed as he regarded the goofy seventies-style tuxedo he had worn that evening. Studying the picture intently, his face relaxed once again into its usual smile as he remembered the prom…and what had happened after the prom.

His smile faded again as he studied Carol's face in the picture. He thought about what had just happened and his stomach clenched. He and Carol had come so close in May…so close to finally getting together. And now…_this_.

Carol was moving in with Dennis! She had been in his office less than an hour earlier, her eyes shining with excitement as she gave him the news that had broken his heart. "I hoped that you'd be happy for me," she had said as she left, blithely unaware that she had just destroyed the man who truly _did _love her. 

Ed still couldn't believe that she was actually moving in with Dennis Martino, the high school principal, and quite possibly the world's biggest jerk. Actually, he reflected, he _could_ believe it…Carol had always gone for the bad-boy type. The type that Ed wasn't, and never could be. Had never even wanted to be.

"Hi, Ed," said a soft voice from the doorway. Ed looked up to see Molly hovering just outside the office.

"Molly, hi," Ed replied. "Come on in."

Molly entered the office slowly, tentatively, as if Ed were a time bomb that she was hoping to diffuse. "How're you doing?" she asked quietly, seating herself across from him.

"Me? Oh, fine…great…stupendous!" 

"I can see that," she returned wryly, taking the picture from Ed's hand and glancing at it. "I thought you might be a little…upset…after Carol's announcement."

"You could say that," agreed Ed. "It certainly took me by surprise."

"Me, too."

"I don't get it, Molly. Dennis is a complete and total jerk. He's proven that over and over again! But she still prefers him to me. And I would give Carol the world. Why is that, Molly?"

Molly gently patted Ed's arm. "I don't know. I really don't understand it myself."

Ed buried his face in his hands. "This is the end, isn't it? It's time for me to give up on Carol." 

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I thought you two would get together eventually. Really."

"I thought so, too," he replied in a whisper, raising his face to look at Molly. "I can't take this, Molly, I really can't."

"Ed, listen to me," she commanded. "You're a good guy. You'll find love, even if it's not with Carol, because you're a wonderful person…"

But whatever Molly intended to say next was cut off when Ed leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. 

*******

The kiss, soft at first, suddenly became more urgent and Molly quickly broke away, her eyes wide and her cheeks stained red.

"Wh-what was that?" she gasped.

Ed sank backwards in his chair again, his own face reddening. "I'm sorry, Molls," he said sheepishly. 

"Um, that's okay," she said in a choked voice. An uncomfortable silence filled the room, and she found herself staring at Ed's lips, unable to look away. 

Ed smiled in an embarrassed fashion, his dimples creasing his cheeks. "I don't know what I was thinking," he said. "I'm really sorry."

Molly didn't acknowledge the second apology. She rose from her chair, her face still as red as a beet. "I really have to be going," she said quietly, and swept out of Ed's office with as much dignity as she could muster under the circumstances.

*******

Molly was lying on her couch, wearing her favorite flannel pajamas. The television was on, had been on for at least an hour, and she didn't have the faintest idea what she had been watching. An untouched bag of microwave popcorn sat unnoticed on the coffee table, and an unread book lay half-open on her stomach. No matter what she did, her mind kept returning to Ed.

Her lips tingled with the memory of his kiss. She instantly shook the thoughts away.

__

You have a boyfriend! she scolded herself mentally. _A wonderful, supportive boyfriend who loves you! _She sat up and absentmindedly began munching on the popcorn with Ed and Jim--but mostly Ed--swirling in her thoughts.

Molly had to admit that she had always had a bit of a crush on Ed. Of course, she had never done anything about it, and had certainly never told anyone else about it. But Ed was undeniably attractive, and one of the nicest guys she had ever known. She had always envied Carol…because Carol had Ed's undying devotion. Ed Stevens loved with his whole heart, his entire being, and Molly had always loved that about him. To be loved by Ed was to be loved completely. _In a world with no Carol Vessey,_ Molly thought to herself, _maybe there could have been a Molly Hudson and Ed Stevens._

Her reverie was broken by the shrill ringing of her cordless phone. "Hello?" she said absently. "Oh, hi, Jim," she said, and blushed guiltily as though he could tell that she had been thinking about another man.

*******

Meanwhile, Ed was still in his office. He had lost count of how much coffee he had consumed that afternoon, but judging by the nervous energy he felt pulsing through his veins, it was bound to have been gallons. He drummed his fingers nervously on his desk. He was still in shock over the very idea that he had kissed Molly. Molly Hudson, one of his best friends, and Carol's _very_ best friend. He told himself that it had only happened because of his vulnerability over losing Carol--that it hadn't meant anything. That it had been a "comfort" kiss. 

He remembered the soft pressure of Molly's lips against his own but drowned out the thought with another gulp of coffee. Suddenly he felt the need to apologize to Molly again. He suspected that the kiss had made her even more uncomfortable than she had let on. Ed grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and strode out of the office purposefully. He would apologize to Molly, and everything would return to normal. After all, a kiss was just…a kiss. Wasn't it?

*******


	2. Chains of Love

__

Author's Notes: I started writing this fanfiction before the whole "Jim is a married, cheating jerk" thing started, so in this story, imagine that Jim is still a nice, unmarried guy who loves Molly deeply. Also, when I began this story, I intended for it to be an Ed and Carol story in the end. As I've been writing it, though, it's been going in a different direction, so I'm not sure at this point whether it's going to have an Ed-Carol ending or an Ed-Molly ending. Lastly…thank you so much to the people who have reviewed the story! 

*******

Chapter Two: Chains of Love

*******

Molly, still seated on the couch, cradled the telephone against her shoulder. "Sure," she said into the phone. "Next Saturday night, dinner and a movie. Sounds great." The doorbell rang and she nearly dropped the phone. "Jim, I have to go…yeah, someone's at the door. Okay…see you next Saturday, then. I'm looking forward to it, too. Bye." She clicked the phone off and mentally scolded herself for not returning Jim's "I love you" at the end of the conversation. She wondered vaguely if it might be Carol at the door; after all, they hadn't spoken since that morning when Carol had broken the news to her about Dennis. 

Molly opened the door, startled to discover Ed standing there, his finger poised to ring the doorbell again.

"Ed!" she exclaimed. "I thought you were Carol!" Immediately she wished that she could take the words back. 

"Nope, it's only me," he replied, grinning. 

Molly smiled back. "I can see that," she said. "Well, come on in. It's freezing out there!"

Ed followed her into the living room. "Lovely ensemble, by the way," he quipped, taking in her bunny-print flannel pajamas and matching pink bunny slippers.

"It's not easy being a trendsetter," Molly replied, laughing. "You caught me relaxing. It's been quite a day." They sat on the couch, and Ed helped himself to the popcorn.

"About that," he said, his tone becoming serious, "I wanted to apologize to you again, Molly. I didn't mean for that to happen. I was upset about Carol…I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to make you so uncomfortable. You're one of my best friends, and I'd never purposely do anything to jeopardize our friendship."

Molly held up one hand to silence him. "I know that, Ed. There's no need to keep apologizing. It was just a friendly kiss…it didn't mean anything." She felt her face heat up and was aware that she was blushing. 

Ed grinned again, looking relieved. "I'm glad you understand, Molls," he said, his voice more cheerful. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, too."

He leaned toward Molly and enveloped her in a hug. Molly hugged him back. At the same moment, they both drew back slightly and stared at each other. And before she knew quite what was happening, Molly found herself leaning toward Ed and kissing him…again.

*******

Ed was the first to break the kiss. "We can't do this," he said. "We're friends. You have a boyfriend…"

Molly nodded. "A boyfriend," she agreed, her voice soft. A mental picture of Jim filled her mind briefly, but she pushed it away. Kissing Ed felt exciting, yet safe. She brought her lips to Ed's again and this time he didn't pull away.

*******

About an hour later, Molly was alone on the couch again. Ed had left for the bowling alley--the evening crowd usually started showing up around 8:00 on weekends. Molly was almost glad to be alone. Nothing much had happened with Ed…although they had kissed briefly, mostly they had talked, about everything and nothing….but she wanted to be alone to reflect on what _had _happened. 

She, Molly Hudson, had just made out with Ed Stevens. Of course, that was all that would ever happen between them, she knew that. They had agreed that it didn't mean anything, that it was just a few innocent kisses between two best friends. After all, Ed was still in love with Carol, and she had Jim. She brought her hand to her lips and smiled softly. _I've never been kissed like that before,_ she thought to herself. She lay back on the couch again and closed her eyes, reliving the kisses in her mind.

*******

Monday morning, Molly sat at her desk, grading some papers that she had managed to ignore over the weekend. She was just finishing a stack of pop quizzes when Carol breezed into the room.

"Hey, Molls," said Carol, flopping into one of the desks at the front of the classroom.

"Hey," Molly returned. "How's the new love nest?"

Carol groaned dramatically. "Not quite what I expected," she admitted. "We've been arguing practically since I moved in." She sighed, and Molly thought to herself that Carol looked exhausted.

"That's too bad," said Molly sympathetically. "I'm sure it'll just take some adjustment, and then everything will be fine."

Carol sighed. "You're probably right. I hope you're right, anyway." She sat up straighter and looked at Molly more closely.

"You're _glowing_!" Carol observed, smiling. "Was Jim in for the weekend?"

Molly gulped. "Not exactly."

"Oh," said Carol, looking confused. "Then why do you look so…well, so glowy?"

Molly decided that it would be safest to change the subject. "Is glowy even a word?" she asked. 

Carol's eyes narrowed as she stared at her friend. "Okay, Molly Hudson, spill! You have a secret, and as your best friend, I demand to know what it is!" She glared at Molly comically. "Don't make me get out the torture devices…you know I have ways of making people talk!"

Molly thought to herself that it might be best to come clean with Carol about what had happened. If she didn't, Carol would badger her until she finally told her the truth, anyway.

Molly looked steadily at Carol. "I kind of…um, made out with someone last night. And it wasn't Jim."

Carol looked shocked. "Woohoo, Molls! Well, don't keep me in suspense. Who was it?"

Molly ducked her head until she was staring at the desk. "It was Ed."

*******

Carol's face had gone completely white. "You're joking, right?" she asked in a whisper.

Molly sighed. "No, I'm not joking. It was a one-time thing…he was really upset about you moving in with Dennis, and it just _happened_."

Carol rose shakily to her feet. "Stay away from Ed," she said hoarsely.

Molly was beginning to get irritated. "Why, Carol? You're with Dennis. You don't want Ed…but you don't want anyone else to have him. Have you ever thought about what that means?"

"It doesn't mean anything! Anyway, you have a boyfriend!" Carol said, her eyes glinting with unshed tears. "Just…stay away from Ed. Please." She rushed from the room, leaving Molly alone in the classroom to wonder if things would ever be the same again.

*******


	3. Your Cheating Heart

*******

Chapter Three: Your Cheating Heart

*******

Later that afternoon, Ed stood behind the refreshment counter at Stuckey Bowl, wiping down the countertop with a rag. Mike and Nancy Burton sat on stools across from him, Mike munching an order of onion rings and Nancy sipping a soda and casually sneaking an occasional onion ring from Mike's bag. Phil Stubbs was deep in conference with Kenny and Shirley over by the lanes, no doubt trying to sell them on his latest great plan.

Molly slid onto the stool next to Nancy's. "Hi, Molly," said Nancy, and Mike nodded his greeting, his mouth full of onion rings.

Molly, however, didn't acknowledge either greeting. "Ed," she said urgently, grabbing his arm, "we have a problem."

Ed looked up, a slight blush tingeing his cheeks pink. "Hi, Molly," he said calmly. "What's up?"

"Carol knows," Molly hissed. 

Mike looked up, immediately interested. "Knows what?" he inquired through a mouthful of onion rings.

Ed's jaw dropped. "She knows? Oh, this can't be good."

"It _isn't_ good," Molly agreed. "She's furious with me."

"What's going on, guys?" asked Nancy, looking curiously from Molly to Ed.

"Nothing," said Ed quickly. "Molly and I need to discuss something in my office."

Ed escorted Molly into his office. As soon as he had closed the door behind them, he turned to Molly with an anxious expression on his face. "What happened?"

Molly sighed. "She said I looked _glowy_ and started grilling me about my weekend, asked if I had spent the weekend with Jim. She kept asking questions…and I told her what happened." Molly looked down at the worn carpet, not wanting to meet Ed's eyes.

"It's okay," said Ed. He tilted Molly's chin up so that she had to look at him. His intensely blue eyes twinkled at her.

"It's okay?" Molly repeated dumbly. 

"Yes," he said firmly. "I know you can't keep anything from Carol. She would've found out sooner or later, anyway. I'm just sorry that she's angry at you."

"To be honest, I'm a little angry at _her_. She told me to stay away from you." 

Ed looked surprised for a moment, then unexpectedly began to laugh. His laughs grew into guffaws, and soon both Ed and Molly were laughing hysterically.

"Why are we laughing?" asked Molly between her giggles.

Ed stopped laughing and smiled instead. "I'm not sure," he said, "but I think we're laughing because it's better to laugh than it is to cry."

*******

Carol was definitely angry at Molly. She didn't speak to Molly at all that week. She was even angrier at Ed, and avoided him completely--which was hard to do in a town as small as Stuckeyville. 

Ed and Molly continued to see each other, though, and spent many evenings talking--_just_ talking--for hours. That Wednesday evening, Molly joined Ed at the bowling alley after he had closed up for the night. She found him sitting on the floor in one of the lanes, a faraway look in his eyes.

"Hey," she said softly, not wanting to startle him.

Ed snapped out of his reverie. "Hi, Molls," he answered. "Want to bowl a round?"

"Sure," she replied, grinning. "Prepare to lose, Edward J. Stevens!"

The game was intense, but Ed beat Molly easily. Tired, they both collapsed onto the floor of the lane. "Rematch?" he inquired.

"No, thanks! You win the championship title…at least for today." They sat in silence for several moments. "Ed?"

"Hmm?" 

"Are you really okay with the whole Carol/Dennis thing now?" Molly asked.

Ed looked thoughtful. "To be honest, no," he replied. "I miss her. But I'm starting to accept that it's never going to happen with Carol…that I have to move on."

"I'm not sure that Carol is over you," said Molly.

"What?"

"Think about it…she can't stand it when you're interested in anyone besides her. I think she loves you, but I don't think she realizes it yet."

"I don't think so, Molls." They sat in silence again for a few moments, then he turned to look closely at Molly. "I know we haven't talked about it much, but what about what happened with us? Do you think there is an _us_?"

Molly took Ed's hand. "I've been thinking about that a lot. And…as much as I love you as a friend, Ed, I think what we have is a very close, very platonic friendship."

Ed squeezed her hand gently. "I think you're right," he agreed.

"I had a huge crush on you in high school," Molly admitted. "And kissing you was…well, great. But I think it had a lot to do with you being sad about Carol…and my dissatisfaction with my relationship with Jim. I think we were both looking for comfort…and we found it in our best friend."

"Best friends, then?" asked Ed.

"Best friends," she agreed, and reached over to hug one of her best friends, Edward J. Stevens.

*******

Molly had started avoiding Jim's calls. She felt so guilty whenever she spoke with him that she had finally decided that she would have to tell him the truth about her brief flirtation with Ed, and her unhappiness with their own relationship, that Saturday during their date. 

On Saturday evening, Jim arrived at Molly's house and greeted her with a kiss. "Hi, sweetheart," he said, and handed her a single long-stemmed red rose. 

"Thank you," she murmured, feeling guiltier by the second.

"I missed you," said Jim as Molly locked her front door. "I really hate being away from you so often."

"It's awfully hard," Molly agreed. They walked to Jim's car and got in. "Jim…could we skip the 'dinner and a movie' and just go somewhere and talk?"

Jim nodded. "Sure. I was actually going to suggest that," he said. "There's something I've been wanting to talk to you about."

"There's something I need to tell you, too," said Molly, her stomach churning with anxiety.

They drove in silence to the pond. Jim killed the engine and turned to Molly. "You first," he said.

"Okay, here goes." Her voice shook. "Carol recently moved in with Dennis. As you can imagine, Ed was devastated." Jim nodded. Ed's infatuation with Carol was common knowledge in Stuckeyville. "Well," she continued, "When I was trying to comfort Ed, we ended up kissing."

Jim's face went pale as he stared at Molly. "Kissing? Just an accidental type thing, right? And it was probably just once?" 

Molly gulped. "Actually, it was twice…two separate times. But Jim, even though it wasn't _technically_ an accident, Ed and I decided that it didn't mean anything."

Jim's face had gone from white to red. "Oh, you did, did you?" His tone was bitter. 

Molly grasped Jim's arm. "Listen to me," she said. "I don't care about Ed _that _way. I love him as a friend. He was upset about Carol, and to be honest, I was feeling a little…unhappy with our relationship, a little lonely. It was a comfort kiss, nothing more. Jim, I love _you_, not Ed."

Jim nodded, looking slightly calmer. 

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked him, wanting desperately to change the subject.

"I can't talk about that right now," Jim said quietly. "I need some time alone to think about all of this." 

"Fair enough," she said, smiling sadly. Jim drove her home, and she left the car silently, wondering if she had just messed up yet another relationship. _At the rate I'm going,_ she thought ruefully, _soon Ed will be the only friend I have!_

*******

Sunday morning, Molly was lying on her couch, wearing her comfort outfit--flannel bunny pajamas and fuzzy slippers--and staring at the ceiling when the doorbell rang. She opened the door and was shocked to see Jim standing on her doorstep. She was relieved to note that he didn't look hurt or furious…he just looked normal and Jim-like. 

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Oh, of course," she said, feeling silly for not inviting him in immediately.

Molly sat on the couch while Jim perched on the edge. "Hear me out before you say anything," he said before she could speak.

He stood and paced back and forth. "I'll be honest…I was hurt when you told me that you and Ed kissed. But the truth is that I can understand how it happened. We're apart so much…you're bound to get lonely." He stopped pacing and gazed down into her face. "Let me ask you something, Molly, and I need an honest answer. Did you mean it when you said that you love me and not Ed?"

Molly's eyes brimmed with tears. "Of course I meant it," she said. "Oh, Jim…I never wanted to hurt you."

Jim sat next to Molly and put his arm around her shoulders. "I know that, sweetie," he said soothingly. "The whole thing just threw me for a loop, especially considering what I had planned for last night."

Tear spilled onto Molly's cheeks as she leaned against Jim. "Are you breaking up with me?" she asked. "I know I deserve it…"

Jim laughed suddenly. "Not a chance. It's just that I have a very important question to ask you, and after what happened, I needed to take some time to think about it a little more."

Molly sniffled. She snuggled closer to Jim and rested her head on his shoulder. "What is it?"

"Well, it just so happens that I got a job here in Stuckeyville. I'm going to be the manager of the hardware store. So no more constant traveling around."

Molly smiled. "That's wonderful!" she exclaimed. 

Jim gently removed his arm from her shoulders. "Thanks," he said. "But there's more." He knelt in front of Molly and took her hand in his. "I want you to marry me." He fumbled in his jacket pocket and finally produced a ring box, opening it to reveal a beautiful engagement ring. 

"Molly Hudson, will you marry me?" 

Molly stood and pulled Jim to his feet, then flung her arms around him. "Yes!" she squealed. Jim carefully slid the ring onto her left-hand ring finger. And when he gently kissed her lips, Molly felt like she had finally come home.

*******

Two weeks lager, Carol was still avoiding both Molly and Ed. As a result, she didn't know that Molly and Jim were engaged. That Friday night, Molly, Jim, and Ed were bowling together at Stuckey Bowl. Jim excused himself to get a snack. Ed and Molly were sitting at the end of the lane tallying up their scores when Carol walked up behind them.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

Ed looked up, only momentarily surprised. "Bowling," he replied. "This is a bowling alley, after all."

Carol didn't look amused. "That's not what I meant. I just want to know if you two are going out." She caught a glimpse of gold glinting on Molly's left hand. "Ohmigosh!" she said. "You're not just going out, you're engaged!"

Molly winked at Ed. "Do you like the ring?" she asked. "I've been engaged for about two weeks now…the wedding is in June."

Carol looked completely thunderstruck. Her chin trembled and her eyes filled with tears. "I can't deal with this…" she said, backing up.

"Why not?" asked Ed. "You didn't want me, Carol. You're with Dennis. I think I deserve happiness…don't you?"

"You're right. You're absolutely right. I shouldn't feel this way--but I do!"

"What's this about, Carol?" asked Ed.

"I just think I'd feel a lot more comfortable if you two weren't dating," she said quickly. "Or at least if you weren't engaged!"

Ed looked at Carol incredulously. "I can't believe you'd ask that of us," he said.

Carol looked down. "I have a good reason," she whispered.

Molly was watching Carol carefully, and she thought to herself that she had never seen Carol look so upset, so brokenhearted, before. She was beginning to feel bad about letting Carol believe that she was engaged to Ed. "What's the reason?" she asked gently.

"Dennis and I broke up," said Carol softly. She finally raised her face and looked directly at Ed. "I think…I think I'm in love with you, Ed."

*******


	4. I Think I Love You

__

I'm sorry about the delay with this chapter. I'm hoping that the next chapter will be finished much more quickly. 

To those who have reviewed the story…thanks so much for the reviews! I love reading them.

*******

Chapter Four: I Think I Love You

*******

Ed looked dazed. "I have to sit down," he said.

"Ed," Molly whispered, "you _are_ sitting down."

"Right," he said blankly. 

Suddenly Jim reappeared, carrying two hot dogs. "Hey, Carol," he said jovially, oblivious to the tense situation he was interrupting. 

He sat next to Molly and handed her one of the hot dogs. "Here you go, sweetie," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

Carol gaped at them.

Jim misread her expression. "I guess you heard the news, huh, Carol?" he inquired, smiling broadly.

"Wh-wh-what news?" she stammered.

"About the engagement," he replied. He grabbed Molly's hand and held it up for Carol's inspection. "Do you like the ring?"  


Carol was becoming more baffled by the second. "This is all very confusing. Would someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Has Molly asked you yet?" asked Jim.

"Asked me…asked me what?"

"To be my maid of honor, of course," Molly answered, grinning at Carol.

Carol moved toward the chairs. "I have to sit down," she said, unconsciously echoing Ed. She sat down heavily next to Molly. "Would someone, _anyone_, please, please tell me what's going on here?"

Phil Stubbs ambled over to the group. "Congrats to you, Moll-ster, Jim-ster," he said. "I just heard the news. A June wedding, is it? Do you need a minister? Because I am officially ordained, you know. Or perhaps you need a wedding planner? Here's my card…" He began searching his pockets and finally produced a hot pink business card.

"Phil," said Ed, regaining the power of speech at last, "go away."

"No need to get huffy, there, Bosco," said Phil. "I can tell when people want to be left alone. You don't have to hit _me_ over the head with a brick. I can take a hint." He handed Molly the business card. "Call me with all of your wedding needs. Ah, young love is such a beautiful thing! Farewell, young lovers!" He blew Jim and Molly a kiss and sauntered away.

Carol looked from Ed to Jim, then stared at Molly. "You're engaged to _Jim_?" she asked quietly, her voice full of hope.

Molly hugged Carol quickly. "Of course I'm engaged to Jim. You didn't think I was engaged to _Ed_, did you?" Her eyes twinkled merrily.

"That was a very mean trick," said Carol. Then her face broke into a sunny smile. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" She hugged Molly again. "I'd love to be your maid of honor!"

Ed cleared his throat. "Now that this is all straightened out, I think Carol and I need to talk." He rose to his feet and offered Carol his arm. She stood and linked her arm through his. "Molly, Jim, would you excuse us?" And he led Carol to his office.

*******

Ed sat at his desk and Carol sat across from him in an old wooden chair. He was twirling a pencil between his fingers like a baton--an old habit that returned whenever he was thinking hard about something. Carol sat with her hands folded in her lap. Neither spoke for several minutes. Then Ed looked directly at Carol, his expression unreadable.

"Did you mean what you said back there?" he asked. 

Carol looked steadily back at him, knowing immediately what he was referring to. "Yes," she replied, "of course I did."

"You…you're in love with me?" His tone indicated disbelief. But there was a hopeful glint in his eyes as he stared unflinchingly into Carol's face.

"Yes," she whispered. Her voice became stronger and she stared into his amazingly blue eyes as she spoke. "Ed, I've been in love with you for…well, for a long time now, ever since you moved back to Stuckeyville. The others…Dennis…I knew things would never work out, never get serious. I didn't want things to get serious."

"Carol, you've known how I felt since the very beginning. I don't understand why--why, if you were in love with me, too--why you wouldn't date me. Why you pushed me away constantly."

"I was afraid," she said softly, looking away from his unflinching gaze and instead staring down at her hands. "I knew that with you, it would be forever…and I was afraid of forever."

"Are you still afraid of forever?" he asked gently.

"Not anymore. I think I'm ready for forever," she answered, raising her face to meet his gaze. 

Ed shook his head slowly, his eyes sad. "I don't think you are," he said. "I think you still see me as your old buddy, your backup, your safety guy. And I think the only reason you started to want me is because you thought I was with Molly. I don't think you really want me…I think you just don't want me to be happy with anyone else."

Carol's eyes were filling with tears. "I've been asking myself why I never wanted you to be with anyone else. And I finally figured it out. Don't you see? It's because I love you!"

Ed looked at her thoughtfully. After a few moments, his expression cleared, and he smiled slightly. "I think you mean that," he said softly. 

"Ed," she said plaintively, "how many times do I have to say it?" She stood, stepped up to his desk, and fairly shouted at him, "I LOVE YOU!" 

Ed walked around to the front of the desk and looked down into Carol's face. A smile played at the corners of his mouth. "Well, there's only one thing to do about that," he said. 

Carol looked up at him. "What?" she inquired in a whisper.

"This," he whispered back, and took her into his arms and kissed her.

*******


	5. Forever Love

__

I'm finally posting the last chapter of this story. I decided to do something a little different--an epilogue--for the ending. I hope you like it. Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed the story…I loved reading your reviews. I hope to be posting more Ed fanfictions soon. 

Thanks to Zoeros and Poodle for the reminder about Ed and Carol's real middle names…I can't believe I forgot them! (That's what happens when you finish writing a story late at night, I guess.)

*******

Chapter Five: Forever Love

*******

__

Epilogue: 1 ½ Years Later

Carol Vessey carefully smoothed the front of her silk wedding gown, all the while gazing at her reflection in the floor-length mirror in the church's dressing room. Her best friend and matron of honor, Molly Hudson-Frost, was fussing with Carol's veil. Her other best friend and bridesmaid, Nancy Burton, was adjusting the train of the gown. Nancy was doing this rather awkwardly because she was nearly eight months pregnant--and her protruding belly made it difficult for her to bend over. Sarah Burton, Nancy's almost-four year old daughter--the flower girl--was flinging handfuls of rose petals around the room and giggling as they landed. Nearby, Molly's three-month old daughter, Sophie, gurgled happily from her carrier. 

"Well, Miss Sophia Carol," said Molly in a singsong voice to the baby, "you're a happy little girl today."

Sophie chortled loudly and the three women laughed. Carol crossed the room to her goddaughter's carrier and gently lifted the infant out. She cradled the baby in her arms and laughed again when tiny Sophie reached up with one delicate hand in an attempt to grab her veil. "Now, Sophie…your Mommy just spent the last twenty minutes adjusting that veil!" she playfully scolded. The baby gave her a wide-eyed, innocent look and cooed. Carol carefully placed Sophie back in the carrier and twirled around in her wedding gown, suddenly overcome with nervous giddiness.

"You look pretty, Aunt Carol," said Sarah, peering up at her admiringly.

"You really do look gorgeous," Nancy agreed, lowering herself gingerly into a chair.

Molly reached out as if to adjust the veil again, then stopped and instead stepped back to look at her friend. "Not to give your ego another unnecessary boost, but you really do look beautiful," she said, looking uncharacteristically misty-eyed.

Carol smiled at her friends, her own eyes becoming misty. "Well, that's because this is the happiest day of my life." She picked up her bouquet of pink and white roses and glanced at her reflection in the mirror one last time. "Let's get this show on the road!"

*******

Ed Stevens, standing at the front of the church, nervously adjusted his bow tie again. Beside him, his best man, Mike Burton, groaned loudly. "It's straight!" he said in an exasperated tone. "You've adjusted that thing about _fifty_ times now, Ed!" He shook his head in defeat as Ed began to fiddle with the bow tie yet again.

"Hey, Ed…I'll bet you ten bucks that you can't go the rest of the day without touching that bow tie," he said in an undertone, glancing at the minister out of the corner of his eye.

Ed laughed and raised his hands in surrender. "Done," he replied.

"Finally," muttered Mike, but he smiled at his best friend. Ed's face was positively glowing, wreathed in smiles. When the strains of organ music began to fill the church as the first notes of the Wedding March began to play, Mike wondered if Ed's face might crack from the gigantic grin that spread across it. 

Nancy appeared at the back of the church, progressing slowly up the aisle on the arm of Ed's brother, Lloyd. Kenny and Shirley (who, incidentally, had been dating for the past month) paced carefully behind them. Finally, the last couple, Molly and Jim, moved slowly toward the front of the church, arm in arm. Sarah trailed along behind them, flinging handfuls of rose petals and smiling prettily at the wedding guests.

The organ music swelled as Carol Vessey swept into the back of the church on the arm of her father. Ed's breath caught in his throat as he watched his bride walk toward him. Their eyes met and held until Carol's father placed her hand in Ed's and stepped back from the couple.

The minister smiled at them as he began the ceremony. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the company of God and these witnesses to join Edward Jeremy Stevens and Carol Phyllis Vessey in the bonds of holy matrimony. Marriage is an eternal bond that is not to be entered into lightly. It is with great joy that I solidify the lifelong union of Ed and Carol. Who gives this woman to be married?"

Carol's father stepped forward again. "I do," he said.

"Do you, Edward Jeremy Stevens, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, from this day forward, cleaving only unto her, and forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?"

Ed looked into Carol's eyes and saw only pure love reflected there. "I do," he said firmly. 

The minister nodded, smiling gently at Carol. "Do you, Carol Phyllis Vessey, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or pooer, from this day forward, cleaving only unto him, and forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?"

Carol's eyes shone as she looked at Ed. "I do," she said softly, confidently. 

"Now," said the minister, "Ed and Carol will signify their union by exchanging rings. Ed?"

Mike quickly handed Ed a simple gold wedding band. Ed took Carol's left hand and gently slid the ring onto her ring finger. "With this ring, as a token of my love and devotion, I thee wed," he said.

Carol slid an identical gold band onto Ed's ring finger. "With this ring, as a token of my love and devotion, I thee wed," she repeated. She looked at their clasped hands with the matching gold bands and happy tears filled her eyes.

The minister looked out at the guests. "I'm bound by tradition to ask this," he said in a jovial tone. "But before I pronounce this lovely couple man and wife, is there anyone here who has just reason why these two should not be wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

*******

"I object!" said a garbled voice from the back of the church. Everyone in the church turned--almost as one--to stare at the latecomer to the wedding. 

Dennis Martino stumbled into the church, obviously drunk. "Stop the wedding!" he shouted. 

He somehow managed to trip his way to the altar, where he held one shaking hand out to Carol. "Carol," he said, his voice wavering, "you can't do this to me. You don't love this joke--this _bowling alley lawyer_! You love me."

He stared at her, awaiting her response. When she didn't answer, his voice became louder. "Carol! You love me…don't you? I've been a wreck since we broke up…I still love you. We can be together and you won't have to settle for this imbecile! You still love me, too…don't you? DON'T YOU?"

Carol, her face still obscured by her veil, turned to face Dennis. "Dennis, I've never loved you," she said. "Even when we were together…I was in love with Ed. I always have been. Ed is my destiny…my soulmate." Dennis stared at her, his eyes narrowing in anger and disbelief. She looked at him pityingly. "Dennis, please…just go. I'd really like to get married now."

Phil Stubbs suddenly rushed up behind Dennis and literally dragged the drunken principal from the church. He reentered the church and casually locked the door behind him. "There!" he said loudly. "Continue with the nuptials, Reverend! We'll have no more trouble out of him! See, this is why every wedding needs a bouncer!" With that brilliant remark, Phil resumed his seat. 

The minister laughed. "Well, never a dull moment with you two, is there?" he asked. "Shall I continue?" Ed and Carol nodded emphatically.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Ohio, I now pronounce you man and wife. What God has joined together, let no Martino…er, man…put asunder." He winked at Ed. "You may now kiss the bride."

Ed lifted Carol's veil and leaned in to give her a chaste kiss on the lips. Seeing this, Carol grabbed Ed's face in both hands and gave him a long, passionate kiss. They broke apart and Ed leaned back, dazed.

"Wow, that was some kiss," he said. 

"Why, thank you, Mr. Stevens," said Carol, taking his arm. 

As they turned to face the guests, the minister spoke again. "May I present to you for the first time ever…Mr. And Mrs. Ed Stevens!"

In one booming voice, everyone in the church replied, "It's about time!" 

The newlyweds ran out to the waiting limousine as their friends and family pelted them with rice and birdseed. They were off to Hawaii for their honeymoon. As the limousine drove away, the sun began to set…and even though there had been no rain that day, a gorgeous rainbow filled the sky. It was, as one Stuckeyville old-timer (and wedding guest) remarked to his friends at the Smiling Goat the next day, a most satisfactory ending to Stuckeyville's most talked-about roller coaster love story.

*******


End file.
